


Truths and Dares

by ChuckStruck23



Series: Archangels and Russian Vodka [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chaos May Ensue, Everybody Lives, F/M, M/M, Nudity, Russian Vodka, Striker Has Escape Pods, The Author Regrets Nothing, Truth or Dare, because why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckStruck23/pseuds/ChuckStruck23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boredom, Russian vodka, jeager pilots, and a childish game. What could possibly go wrong?</p><p> </p><p>"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT, BECKET?!"</p><p>"You heard me the first time, Chuck"</p><p>"Too bad for you there is no way the Marshall is going to approve that!" Chuck spat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths and Dares

It was a drizzly and miserable day outside. The sound of metal working could be heard faintly through the labyrinth of corridors that composed the Hong Kong Shatterdome as repairs began to be made to the last of the world's Jaegers. All of them had sustained significant damage both in the double event against Leatherback and Otachi, and in Operation Pitfall itself. 

Cherno Alpha, the everlasting and incredibly resistant Mark I Jaeger, slumped in its bay as its entire con-pod underwent repairs to fix the gaping hole Leatherback had made in it's chest. It had been pure luck that Sasha and Aleksis Kaidanovsky had managed to survive the initial onslaught, and even greater luck that they had survived the incessant poking and prodding of the medical team without incident when they returned to base. It was just chance that they managed to find a decent sized piece of debris to use as a flotation device until the clean-up crews found them.

Crimson Typhoon had not fared much better, with two of its three arms completely torn off and several hull breaches that culminated in the flood of the entire Jaeger, including one huge tear in the hull of the con-pod. The Chinese crew had been mourning the loss of the triplets, Cheung, Hu, and Jin, for nearly four hours when a miracle occurred in the form of all three walking in the bay doors with barely a scratch on them. It had apparently only been the quick actions of Cheung, the oldest triplet, when it came to activating the escape pods that had saved them all from certain death. However Leatherback's EMP had fried all electrical circuits in the Mark IV Jaeger, including the life pod beacons, leaving the triplets trapped and drifting until a local fishing boat picked them up in one of its trawler nets.

Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka's bays stood empty however. Both the Mark III and the Mark V Jaeger had been lost on the assault on the breach. Striker had been blown up to clear the way when the payload jammed, just after his pilots had got out of range in their escape pods, and Gipsy had been sent into nuclear meltdown in the Anteverse, closing the breach as her pilots rode the shock wave to the surface of the Pacific Ocean. However, this did not account for the two Jaegers in the 'Dome besides Cherno and Crimson.

Surprisingly for the less informed, in the bays on either side of Cherno stood the salvaged remains of Lucky Seven and Coyote Tango, Mark I Jaegers that were Chuck Hansen and Mako Mori's latest restoration projects respectively. The two pilots had nagged their respective fathers until both Hercules Hansen and Stacker Pentecost had yielded and indulged them. However until the repairs on Cherno and crimson were complete, all restoration efforts were postponed in order to focus all efforts on getting at least one jaeger up and running should the worst happen and the breach re-open.

So while the J tech crews made slow but steady progress on repairs to Cherno and Crimson, the sounds of metal working drifted lazily through the hallways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CH23~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the 'Dome was oddly quiet as much of the personnel once stationed there had returned to their families for a well earned break, however if you listened closely you could hear the increasing hum of voices drifting back from the direction of the mess hall and the steady thud, thud, thud of the Wei triplet's ever-present basketball.

Seated at the long table in the center of the room, Stacker, Herc, Sasha and Aleksis were playing a game of cards, Ukrainian Hard House noticeably missing as the only sound breaching the silent focus of the group was a small curse from Herc as he lost yet another hand. 

Huddled together at a tale in the corner, Mako and Raleigh were reading a book or two, the only noise coming from their direction being the quiet whisper of pages turning and the occasional snicker as Raleigh came across a particularly humorous passage. 

In the opposite corner Chuck bounced Max's rubber ball off the wall, his quick reflexes ensuring he was catching it on every rebound, creating a muted, semi regular thunking noise as Max sat, happily drooling and waiting for his chance to intercept it.

Off to one side of the mess hall, the triplets had cleared away enough tables and chairs to create a decent space and were lazily passing their basketball to one another, playing what looked like a complex and highly synchronized game of piggy-in-the-middle, a rhythmic thud, thud, thud sound announcing their every move.

And as usual, creating the most noise in the room were the complex arguments of Drs. Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb as they debated this or that over an energy drink and cup of tea respectively, their volume steadily increasing with their desire to prove the other wrong.

Their arguments eventually ran out, the Wei's got sick of playing, Herc was getting sick of losing at cards, and Chuck gave in and threw the ball for Max, who retrieved it at his usual lazy pace. Even Raleigh was getting sick of his book and began to sigh quietly to himself at increasingly short intervals.

"We get the message Becket, yar bored. Join the club" Chuck half-heartedly snarked after hearing what had to be the thousandth sign escape the blonde.

"Well why don't we try doing something different to entertain ourselves" Raleigh replied.

"Like what? There's nothing ta do 'round 'ere" Chuck moaned.

"The 'Domes weren't exactly made with recreational entertainment in mind" Mako pitched in quietly.

"I know, we could play a game!" suggests Jin, excitement clear in his voice as his brothers groaned.

"We've been playing for hours already" Hu moaned and whacked him over the back of the head.

"Ouch! No not basketball, I mean something that we missed in our weirdly Kaiju focused childhoods" Jin protests, rubbing the back of his head carefully.

Herc and Stacker both raise an eyebrow each in a notion for him to continue.

"How about truth or dare" Hu, the youngest twin, suggests with a shrug.

"Perfect" Cheung declares. "So who's in?" he asks, glancing around the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CH23~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It takes no time at all for the group of pilots to clear a large area of the mess hall so that they can all sit in a circle for the game. Mako puts down her book in favour of joining in. Herc and Stacker opt to join in too in an effort to make it more of a team-building exercise. By this point the card game has been totally abandoned and the Russians have scurried back to their quarters, bringing back with them several bottles of premium vodka and a packet of plastic shot glasses.

"If we're going to do this, we do it right. Da?" Aleksis replies to the questioning look thrown his way by Herc and Stacker.

"OK the rules are as follows" Chuck announces for the whole group to hear. "If asked truth or dare, you must answer the question. You can't say neither or pass on a turn. Dares must be approved by the Marshall if they could cause harm to the PPDC's image, and truths too if the information is classified. If you can't or won't do the dare or answer the question you have to do a shot" The Russians smile at that. "And lose a piece of clothing." Stacker groans. Chuck thinks a moment before adding "And shoes and socks don't count." Cue groan from Herc.

"OK are we ready?"

Everyone nods.

"Cool. I suggested it so I'll start" Hu scans the circle and grins. "Newt, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Newt grins back, full of bravado.

"I dare you to kiss the Marshall on the lips" Hu's grin is now wicked-looking and the other triplets have matching expressions.

Newt takes one look at Stacker, gulps, and then removes his shirt and takes a shot. Chuck raises an eyebrow, surprised that Newt wasn't even going to try it. Normally the littlest scientist was up for an attempt at anything.

Newt coughs a little as the vodka makes its way down his throat and settles in his stomach before looking over to Chuck. 

"Truth or Dare mini Hansen" he asks.

"Dare" Chuck scowls.

"I dare you to let Max sit with Raleigh for the rest of the game"

Chuck pinned Raleigh with a look that clearly said he wasn't in the slightest bit happy with losing his wing-man, but handed the leash over anyways.He then looks over to Herc.

"Truth or Dare old man?" he asks with a coy smile.

"Dare" Herc answers wearily before adding "and don't call me old."

"I dare you to kiss Stacks with tongue" Chuck shoots back.

Herc sighs, and then, much to the surprise of everyone besides Chuck, he reaches over and grabs Stacker by the tie, pulling him into a very heated make-out session. 

After a minute or two of this, they both pull back. Herc's ears and neck are bright red and flushed, and there is even a slight pink tinge to Stacker's cheeks. Chuck wears what can only be described as a shit-eating grin. The rest of the group is gaping openly in shock.

"T'was gonna come out eventually anyway" Herc murmurs."Anyway, on with the show. Mako, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Mako replies, her face returning from the look of shock to her normal impassive mask.

"Shag, Marry, or Kill, with Raleigh, Newt, and Chuck" Herc replies after a moment of thought.

"Shag Chuck, Kill Newt, and Marry Raleigh" Mako replies, blushing. Chuck looks sickened, Newt looks understandably scared, and Raleigh's ears have turned pink as he looks at her. 

Mako studiously avoids Raleigh's gaze as she looks over to Aleksis.

"Aleksis, Truth or Dare?" she asks in a quiet voice.

"Truth" Aleksis replies.

"What did you think of Sasha the first time you met her?" Mako asks in a tone betraying her curiosity.

Aleksis smiles and shares a knowing look with Sasha before he replies.

"I absolutely hated her guts." The group burst into laughter, he joins them, breaking into his rumbling laugh.

"And the feeling was completely mutual" Sasha replies with a huge smile on her face. More laughter ensues.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CH23~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning passed into afternoon, and still the game continued. 

Stacker had lost his jacket and tie when he refused to run around the Jaeger bay singing Mary had a little lamb (Sasha was disappointed). 

Chuck had both lost his shirt and pants to a dare where he would've had to kiss Raleigh and a truth where he would've had to ask a particularly enthusiastic male fan on the J tech team to marry him. He was left only in his boxers (much to the enjoyment of the female members of the J tech crews when they came into the mess for a coffee break).

Raleigh likewise lost his cardigan and shirt to two dares, one where he would've had to make out with Max and the other where he would have to hang off the railing of the highest viewing platform in the Jaeger bay. ("I don't like heights" he had replied to the questioning looks of the group. "Then how do you stand the drop?" Newt had asked quietly. "Harnessed in" was the short answer.)

Herc had lost his shirt when asked if he and Stacker had done it in the Marshall's office (yes Chuck went there, and automatically assumed guilty when Herc passed on the question.) 

All three of the Wei's had lost their shirts as well, to various truths along the lines of how many women they'd had their way with and what each others dirtiest secrets were ("A good co-pilot never tells" they had all replied firmly.)

Mako had lost her jacket to a dare where she would have had to make out with Aleksis ("No offense, but I'm not messing with Sasha" she told Aleksis upon turning it down). She was also now sitting in Raleigh's lap due to a dare decreeing she had to stay there for the rest of the game.

Newt was in nothing but his Kaiju covered boxers because he had refused a dare to admit that Jaegers are better than Kaiju (Mako had smiled and rolled her eyes.)

Hermann was lacking a shirt from when he had passed on a dare to touch one of Newt's various Kaiju parts in the lab (Stacker had smiled at the stuttering anger that dare had received.)

And true to form, Sasha and Aleksis had not lost a single piece of clothing (much to the irritation of the others, they did not seem to be too embarrassed by anything they had thrown at them so far.) Sasha had happily told them that she had considered the idea of a threesome with Herc before, and had given Chuck a lap dance. Aleksis had kissed Raleigh on the lips (much to Sasha's delight and Raleigh's embarrassment) and had laughingly told them about the time he had come apart in his pants the first time he saw Sasha working out in a sports bra.

The vodka that Sasha and Aleksis had brought to the game was steadily diminishing in quantity.

"Raleigh" Hermann asked with a small smile "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth please" Raleigh replied.

"When did you realize you were in love with Mako?" Hermann asked with no emotion.

"When we first Kwoon'd" Raleigh replied, the word slipping off his tongue aided by vodka and a burst of courage.

Stacker raised his eyebrows to give Raleigh an 'oh really' look. Herc smiled. Chuck faked gagging. The Wei's handed over a bunch of money to Sasha and Aleksis. Newt and Hermann grinned.

Mako turned pink, but pulled herself up to give Raleigh a chaste peck on the lips with a smile on her face. Raleigh turned pink as well, and put his arms around her, smiling back.

"Yeah Yeah, can we get back to the game, Becket?" Chuck muttered.

"OK Chuck. Truth or Dare?" Raleigh replied evenly.

"Dare. Hit me with your best shot Becket" Chuck grinned back, bravado only faltering when Raleigh returned his grin with a malicious one of his own.

"OK Chuck. Just remember, you asked for it" Raleigh replied. "I dare you to run out that door, through the Jaeger bay, outside, do a lap of the 'Dome, run back in through the Jaeger bay and come back to the mess...." Chuck went to move but Raleigh signaled to him that he wasn't finished "....completely naked.

Herc gasped. Stacker groaned. Mako held her hand over her mouth, wide eyed. The Wei's looked at Raleigh in awe. Newt and Hermann couldn't stop their jaws from hitting the ground. Sasha and Aleksis looked on in approval. Max just stared.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT, BECKET?!"

"You heard me the first time Chuck." Raleigh grinned. "Run out that door, through the Jaeger bay, outside, do a lap of the 'Dome, run back in through the Jaeger bay and come back to the mess. Do it all completely naked."

"Too bad for you there is no way the Marshall is going to approve that!" Chuck spat.

"Actually Ranger Hansen, I distinctly remember approving a very similar dare back in Anchorage 'Dome six years ago" Stacker replied quietly. "When one Ranger Yancy Becket dared his brother to do it."

Chuck went white.

"And if I don't do it?" he asked cautiously.

"Then you lose your last remaining piece of clothing...." Cheung gestured to Chuck's boxers.

"....You have to stick around while the rest of us finish the game...." Herc added.

"....And have to drink all the remaining vodka for losing the game" Sasha finished for him.

Chuck looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Too chicken, Chuck?" Raleigh asked laughingly.

"Not on your life, Becket."

And that is how if you were staff or if you happened to be near the Hong Kong Shatterdome on that drizzly afternoon you may have seen the world famous Ranger Chuck Hansen, youngest ever Jaeger pilot, Kaiju kill record holder, and man with astounding daddy issues, running around the 'Dome, swearing and naked as the day he was born.

You may also have noticed the rancorous laughter of the other pilots following him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CH23~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly half way around the world, Yancy Becket sat watching the security camera feed from the Hong Kong Shatterdome mess hall. A fond smile graced his features as he remembered the times when he, Raleigh, and Jazmine had played the game on the screen as kids, and the one time he and Raleigh had played it as pilots. He would have jumped at the appearance of a reassuring hand on his shoulder had he not already known his partner was nearby. 

"Come on Yance, time for another patrol" a soothingly familiar feminine voice gently urged him into action. "That feed is being recorded so you can watch it later, not that it matters anyway, you'll see him again soon enough" it added as it drifted out the door.

Yancy took his time to stand, body protesting at the extended length of time he had spent sitting in his black, blue, and silver drive suit, before he turned the monitor onto standby and followed Amirina to the bay. The massive figure of Archangel, their one-of-a-kind Mark X Jaeger, dwarfed them as he caught her up and they walked in perfect synchronization side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, constructive criticism welcome. Also if you have suggestions for more truths and dares, let me know. I will probably need them.
> 
> For those curious about Archangel, more will come in due time. I do not regret the cliff-hanger :P
> 
> ~~ChuckStruck23~~


End file.
